


Hope You Like Shots

by violasarecool



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, Flux (nightclub), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: a fun night out with weird space drinks





	Hope You Like Shots

**Author's Note:**

> another work that's been sitting in my drafts for a while; i wrote this back when i first played me1. simpler times for shepard and co

Lights flashed across Brynn's path as she wove her way down Flux's crowded stairs. Below, she could just about pick out Tali's reflective helmet, lit up in a cascade of colours; she edged around the dance floor toward their table. "Well, that was fun," Brynn said, sliding into an empty seat beside Ashley.

Ashley glanced up absently. "Hm?" She frowned, glance flickering over to the bar, then the gambling machines above it. "Wait, weren't you just— _wait,"_ her face broke into a grin, "you actually played with the rigged game? I thought you were just humouring the guy."

"Not a bad guess, but no," Brynn said.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Commander," Ashley said, bumping Brynn with her shoulder. "Won't make that mistake next time."

"Uh huh." Brynn smiled, and shook her head. "Why are you sitting by yourself, suddenly? Where'd the others go?"

"Kaidan went to grab another round of drinks, and Liara and Tali—oh, there they are."

Brynn turned her head to see them weaving through the crowd away from the dance floor. Another moment, and Tali collapsed onto the seat beside Brynn. "Human music is much better than I expected!" she exclaimed. "Though I wasn't really sure _what_ to expect, so I don't know if that's a compliment."

Liara seated herself beside Tali. "It is certainly... interesting," she said.

"I doubt it's just human music," Brynn said. "Really, it's more likely to be asari, or salarian."

"I can't say I've listened to much of either," Liara said. "I find it easier to work in silence."

"That's _scientist_ music for you," Ashley said, and Brynn shot her an admonishing look (which was difficult while trying not to laugh).

Kaidan returned a few minutes later with a tray cluttered with drinks of every size and colour imaginable. "Oh, Shepard, you're back," Kaidan said, as he gingerly set the tray down. "You disappeared, so I just got a couple extras. Hope you like shots."

"Who doesn't?" Brynn said with a grin.

Beside her, Ashley pulled her drink toward her with a deep noise of appreciation, and Brynn bit back a laugh. "They have amazing mixed drinks here," Ashley said, taking a sip. "I guess it figures, though. Rich, important people like their booze _fancy_."

Tali picked up one of the shots and held it up to the light. "What _is_ this?" she asked, swirling the blue liquid.

"Think they called it Azure-something, so take _that_ as you will." Liara started coughing, and Brynn raised her eyebrows at her. "This is a Snake Bite shot, old earth classic," Kaidan added, holding up a small shot glass of golden liquid, "and then there's Elysium Springs, and Medi-gel, which the bartender says tastes a lot better than actual medi-gel."

"I'll be the judge of that," Brynn said, pulling the shot glass over. 

Kaidan gave her an incredulous look. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but have you _eaten medi-gel?"_

Brynn made a weighing motion with one hand, then laughed as Kaidan made a face. "Not on purpose," she said, holding up her shot as Kaidan did the same, before throwing it back.

"Well?" Ashley said. "What's the verdict?"

"It doesn't taste like lab floor,so that's one point in favour of the shot," Brynn said.

"And you know what a lab floor tastes like because...?" Liara asked.

"I wiped out," Brynn said with a shrug.

Ashley laughed. "That'll get you. Just a tip: maybe _don't_ lick your lips when you get up."

"I still don't understand how you managed to eat medi-gel," Liara said, shaking her head.

"Nope, and we're leaving it that way," Brynn said, standing up. "Anyone want to dance?"

"I'm in," Tali said, pushing her chair back.

Brynn glanced at Ashley. "Ash?"

Ashley gave her an exasperated look. "I just got this drink."

"We can watch your drink," Kaidan offered.

"Oh, Kaidan, that's sweet, but once a drink is out of my sight it's dead to me." She sighed, and picked up the offending glass. "So much for my fancy booze," she said, and they watched as she gulped it down in one long swig. She slammed the empty glass on the table.

"Damn, Ash," Brynn said, grinning.

"Alright, come on, let's go," Ashley said, standing up. "Liara?"

"I think I will sit this one out," Liara said, "but please, go ahead. I will stay with the drinks."

As the others began to make their way back to the dance floor, Brynn tipped her head at Kaidan. "Well? Care for a dance?"

"I don't know..." Kaidan said uncertainly.

"Relax," Brynn said, "it's just a group dance with some friends, it'll be fine."

"Alright, alright," Kaidan said with a smile. He stood up, and they began walking over to join the others.

"Just tell me if your head starts bothering you, alright? We can call in Wrex to clear a path out of here if you need it."

"Thanks, but please don't."

"Suit yourself."


End file.
